Taste
by LittleMissBadAssid
Summary: Look inside, it'll tell ya. YURI by the way its in Lili's P.O.V


**Summary: This is what happened when you leave me and my lover with strawberries and whip cream.**

"Mmmm yes." You breathe in my ear; I slid my hand down to your pussy. You're already wet and moist, just as I like it. I laid you on your back and divided your legs apart. I leaned down ad flickered my tongue on your pussy and rub it sensually.

"Would you like some whip cream to go with that?" you purred in a naughty voice and offered me a can of whip cream. I took it and squirt some on your clit. I leaned my head down licked the whip cream off your pussy giving you a hot sensation as you grabbed my head and rub it through your pussy. Smearing cream all over my face as I kept licking you savagely.

"Oh yeah!" you breathed. Oh I love how you moan against me. I gotten done licking the whip cream off and sucked on your clit making you even hornier. "Ah fuck, come on lick my pussy baby!" I wanted to see you cum. So I stuck one finger in you and started going in and out of you. I looked up to see you panting and gasping like crazy, I decided to turn up the heat and went faster making your hips buck and your body hot.

"AH SHIT! AHHHH!" you released a fountain of juice out on me. I pulled my fingers out and licked it tasted your sweet juices.

"You wanna taste?" I asked you. I got on you and swirled my finger on your sweet lips. You stuck my finger inside your mouth and licked your juice off my finger. "Mmm." You said lazily.

"On your back now." You ordered me.

"Yes ma'am." I lied on my back while you grabbed the whip cream and squirt some on my breast then sprinkled pieces of strawberries on me.

"Yummy." You whispered and licked the stuff off my breast and nibbled on my nipples.

"Ah yes! Mmmm ooh shit!" you licked and favored my nipples sucking like a sexy kitty you are.

"Damn this taste good." You breathed. "What me or the food?" I asked.

"Everything is always good on you baby."

"Aww you're so sweet." I pulled you in a long dirty passionate kiss with you beating against a tongue match with me. We exchanged our saliva while the whip is still on our bodies. You moaned against my lips and I smacked your juicy ass making it jiggle a little. You broke the kiss and whispered. "I wanna taste your pussy." You breathed.

"Can I taste it please?" aww I love the way you beg. Though you're always rough with me when I beg, any who.

"Sure." I got up and squirted some whip cream on my cunt and sat on your face. I can feel your tongue going up and down on me. I could also feel it go inside me licking it like an icing on a cake.

"Oh yes!" I moaned squeezing my nipples. I loved how you would lick and slurp on my pussy, making me howl in pure ecstasy. I howled and moaned while you licked and sucked the cream off crazily.

"Ah fuck yeah! Oh yeah just like that! Mmm oh shit I can't hold it no more!" I cried and had an orgasm on your face and mouth. I got off you when you had sat up with a sexy smile on your face and a sweet lick on the lips.

"Mmmm come here baby, I have a surprise for you." You took out your favorite toy: a strap on. "Turn over." You ordered. I got on my hands and knees, I felt your tongue lick me before you stuck your _penis _inside of me. "Ah!" I can't believe we're trying foreplay of course we both have our special sexy toys but I never thought you would use it on me like I use it on you. I loved the way you held on my hips and humped me harder and faster.

"You like that, don't you baby." You whispered. "Do you want it?"

"Oh yeah! Ah! Ah! AH FUCK YES! FUCK ME HARDER!" I screamed as you did what I said fucking me deeper and harder hitting my core.

"Ah fuck! Yeah take it like a man, you little bitch!" you growled and smacked my ass. Hell I couldn't resist it I had to cum all over the strap on.

We ended licking the juice off the strap on like it was a real penis and lied in the bed cuddling up with each other before falling asleep.

"I love you Lili."

"I love you too Asuka."

**A/N: Happy V-Day everyone! By the way I don't own these two.**


End file.
